Kagome and the bad luck pearl
by tisumie
Summary: whoever said diamond was a girls best friend didn't hear of kagome story
1. Chapter 1

Let us bow our head and remember the girl that was Kagome for if it wasn't for the bad luck diamond she would never have to suffer like she had….

You see Kagome didn't use to have Bad luck it Just found her in the form of a diamond

Kagome-for me?

Grams-you deserve it.

It was a diamond necklace

Kagome-I think I'll wear it to school.

The next day she wore it of course but to her own expense.

Kagome- Bye, see you later

As Kagome was on her way to school the cursed Diamond began to take effect

Kagome Mother-Kagome, watch out!

Kagome-hm?

(kagome fall down the stairs)

Poor Kagome, all those steps and she live at a shrine too. So many steps and such a fragile girl

As she entered her school(somewhat bloody and bruised) she still kept on the her necklace, the bad luck diamond necklace. To concerned to what happened to her this morning kagome wasn't watching where she was going

Poor Kagome..

(crased into the a boy holding acid)

Kagome-AHHHHHHHHHHH It Burns, IT BURNS!

BUT, that's not the end of her dilemma

(Crashes into another boy holing a glass window)

Kagome-………AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS AND IT STINGS. THE BURNING. THE STINGING

After Kagome return from the nurse(after receiving numerous band aids and wraps) it was time for gym.

Teacher- Today's activity- Baseball!

Kagome walked around desperately to find a place to sit down when…

Eri-KAGOME WATCH OUT!

(bats hits her in the head)

After Kagome awoke from her concussion she realized that it was time to go home

Home, it not safe at home it not safe at school maybe it safe in the Feudal era

Kagome decided to go to see Inuyasha

As she climbed out the hole she was greeted by the end of Kikyo arrow

Kikyo-You must Die!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome-WAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome ran as fast as she could just to dogged kikyo barrage of arrows

Kikyo- die beyoch(bitch)

Kagome to concern with her own life forgot she had her own set of arrows

Kagome(thinking to herself) wait, I have my own arrows, why am I running

So she aimed the arrow she had at Kikyo but yet again the bad luck diamond took affect

Instead of hitting kikyo her bow broke and the arrow shot a bird who was flying by both girls looked at the dead bird. Then kikyo looked at kagome

Poor bird

Poor kagome

Kagome(running for her life) WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Instead of looking where she was going she ran into her horny suitor Koga

Kagome-K-Koga

Koga- Kagome, I can't take it anymore. I want you to be my wife!

Kagome- listen! This is not the time

Koga-oh! But it is! I can't sleep knowing you're not by my side and ayame isn't doing it for me in the "bed department"

Kagome(looking back to see if Kikyo was coming) look that's nice to know and- what do you mean "bed department!"

Koga-Kagome it is you that I want and- HEY!

(Kagome runs away)

Now kagome was being chased by Koga and Kikyo.

When all seem lost..

Kagome- Inuyasha!

Inuyasha- there you are! Where the hell were you-

Kagome(grabing on inuyasha robes) Inuyasha you have to help me you psycho girl friend and Koga are after me and the pain oh so much pain and-

Inuyasha-did you say koga!

Koga appears and inuyasha and koga start arguing

the reason kikyo wasn't there is because she was kidnapped and killed by Demon Vampire baby who she though was ordinary baby's till they bashed her head in and took them too their demon lord and he sucked the last of her SOUL out of her!(muhahahah) well at least on good thing came out of kagome bad luck

Kagome watch as Koga and Inuyasha fought once again

Unbeknownst to our young naïve kagome who still had on the bad luck pearl this will be the final time it's curse will take affect

As Inuyasha used the Sanoko Tesso( iron reaver soul stealer) well let's just say there was a reason I had you all bow your heads at the beginning of this story

The after affect Shredded Kagome's Clothes leaving kagome Standing naked in front of two demon and breaking the jewel

Kagome- inuyasha

Inuyasha (bracing for impact) y-yes

Kagome-Owsari!(sit)

Poor kagome

Poor inuyasha

And Poor Jewel


End file.
